Worlds Away
by orphanblackclone5678
Summary: Something happened to Tamsin, she's different, happy. Takes place before the Wanderer and anything between Tamsin and Bo so it's kinda Au. Valkubus endgame.
1. Chapter 1 Shit Gets Real

"Bo I'm sorry but I have to take her," Dyson's words were hollow as he stood in the doorway of Bo's room. The pile of weapons still on the bed after the girls had cleaned them. Tamsin sat weakly on the edge of the mattress watching the wolf take a fighting stance. Kenzi sat staring at him, the thought he would hurt or possibly kill Tamsin was overpowering. Kenzi watched Tamsin cringe as she tried to move her bruised body. None of it made sense anymore. Tamsin somehow became a good guy and Dyson bad?

Bo stepped between the Valkyrie and wolf, "I'm sorry Dyson but you can't do that" Bo rested her hand on the hilt of her blade protruding from her belt.

Kenzi grabbed the sword from the bed and joined Bo. Dyson was stunned by the action. How could Kenzi and Bo choose the Valkyrie over him? Over Lauren?

Dyson's eyes changed from their soothing brown to a piercing yellow. The girls drew their weapons and prepared for the wolfs next move. "Bring it wolf boy," Kenzi raised the shimmering metal.

Dyson reluctantly charged toward the pair. Bo threw her blade landing it into Dyson's right shoulder. Dyson paused for a second glancing at his wound and pulled the blade from his shoulder and threw it across the room. Bo grabbed another weapon from the pile on the bed watching the wolf come forward again. Kenzi swung her blade at Dyson's exposed skin watching blood cling to the sword as she pulled it back. Dyson tried to swipe the blade from Kenzi missing by half an inch. Bo threw another blade at Dyson's abdomen watching it pierce the muscular flesh and blood trickle from around the hilt.

Dyson let out a large growl to ease his pain. Adrenaline coursed through his bloodstream making him feel numb. Dyson pulled the second blade from his stomach throwing it toward Tamsin. Tamsin rolled across the bed seeing what Dyson was doing. Bo ran toward the wolf and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dyson was surprised by the succubus and tried to pull at her legs. Bo tightened her grip and began sending charms through her fingertips. Dyson relaxed a little as Bo pulled him in for a kiss. Bo pulled back allowing the chi to travel between their bodies. Bo tugged harder feeling the energy drain from Dyson feeling his knees go weak causing them to fall. Bo didn't stop, she wanted more.

Kenzi dropped her sword and ran toward the pair on the ground. Kenzi tried to pull Bo from the now passed out wolf. Bo released Dyson and got up to join Kenzi.

Bo ran toward Tamsin after assessing her work. Tamsin had hidden behind the bed frame crumpled in pain. Bo grabbed her shoulders and raised her to the mattress. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Bo was almost frantic.

Kenzi stared at Tamsin waiting for an answer. As much as she'd hate to admit it she like the blonde and hoped she was okay.

Tamsin gasped at the pain in her side. She tried to see where the it was coming from but before she could answer Bo she passed out. Bo grabbed Tamsin before she fell off the bed. Bo looked at Tamsin's side where she saw the blonde staring at. Bo's blade was sticking out of the Valkyries soft flesh.

"Oh God!" Bo's hands immediately pressed against the Valkyries skin to stop the bleeding.

"Bo! We need to get out of here. Do you know where we can go? Can we take her to Lauren?" Kenzi tried to get the succubus to focus on her words and not on the blood pooling on her sheets.

Bo's words shook, "Uh yeah... Lauren... yeah..." Kenzi pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the blonde.

Kenzi's hands shook as she waited for the blonde to answer. After what felt like forever before a shaky voice answered.

"Ken..Kenzi?" Lauren was groggy.

"Lauren we need a doctor like now. Tamsin's been stabbed!" Kenzi could hear the blonde gasp. The girl turned to Bo and tried to get her to move. Bo sat frozen with her hands pressing against the wound.

"What happened?" Kenzi almost didn't hear Lauren on the other end of the line because she and Bo had begun moving the Valkyrie toward the door.

"I'll explain when we get there, just get the supplies ready we'll be there soon." the call ended.

When the car arrived at the apartment Lauren was waiting outside with a large brown bag. Lauren ran toward the car door and jumped inside to assess the injuries before she move Tamsin. Lauren watched the panic on Bo's face trying to get her to release her grip on the blonde. Bo reluctantly eased her grip allowing blood to pass her fingers.

Lauren recognized the blade as the one bo tended to carry on a regular basis. She grabbed a rag from her medical bag and pressed the towel to Tamsin's side.

Bo was right not to remove the blade to keep the blonde from bleeding out. Lauren asked Kenzi and bo to help her get Tamsin inside. Bo and Kenzi grabbed each side of her while Lauren ran ahead to set up the table for her. Bo and Kenzi laid Tamsin on the table and watched Lauren grab some scissors.

Lauren jerked at Tamsin's pain white shirt as she made a large cut across the side to clear the stab wound. Lauren grabbed some whiskey she kept in her cabinet and poured in over the blade. She grabbed a new rag and pressed it under the blade. Lauren grabbed the blade and pulled it slowly from Tamsin's toned skin.

Lauren tried to place the rag on the hole before blood gushed out. Tamsin let out a weak moan. Lauren asked Bo to hand her a syringe she had prepared earlier. Lauren shoved the needle into the blonde's arm and pressed the substance into her veins.

Bo watched the blondes face relax after a few moments. She watched Lauren grab a knife next to the blonde and shoved it toward Bo. "Put it under a flame until it gets hot," Lauren gestured toward the stove. Bo followed instructions and held the knife under the flames until it got warm around her hand. Bo handed the handed it to Lauren.

Lauren removed the rag from Tamsin's side and press the knife to the edges of Tamsin's wound.

Bo and Kenzi cringed at the sight. Lauren continued to press the knife to the blondes flesh until the bleeding nearly stopped.

Lauren grabbed another syringe from the table and injected it into the flesh surrounding the wound. Bo watched in amazement as the skin around the previously bleeding spot closed. Kenzi nearly passed out at the sight.

Lauren stepped back from the body on the table to make sure there weren't any more puncture wounds around her body. After finding nothing significant other that the pre-existing wounds Lauren sat back and let out a sigh.

"Is that it?" Kenzi sat next to Tamsin.

"She'll be in pain for a while after she wakes up. She was lucky she didn't have much internal damage but considering the amount of blood she's lost and her previous injuries..." Lauren trailed off staring at the stitches she had sewn. "She'll be fine." Something flashed in Lauren's eyes before she continued, anger maybe. Lauren backed away from the table staring at Bo and Kenzi teeth clenched as the adrenaline began to catch up with her, "Now will someone tell me why I just preformed back alley surgery on a dark Valkyrie?"


	2. Chapter 2 Wondersnatches to the Rescue

Bo raised her hands in defense, "Just wait a moment Lauren, we, we didn't have a choice. You were the only one to come to. We're sorry, as soon as she wakes up we'll leave." Bo tried to catch the breath that had seemed to run from her.

Kenzi grabbed Bo's shaking hand trying to calm her nerves. "Yeah Lauren we just needed her to be tip-top to fight the D-man."

"You fought Dyson?!" Lauren nearly screamed. "How could you do that? He's family Bo," Lauren stared at the woman across from her, her face blank as she became consumed in thought.

Kenzi noticed Bo's expression and directed the conversation back to herself, "Listen Doc D-man went totally cray and tried to kill Tammers and he had to be _dealt_with. We, we needed to protect Tamsin."

Lauren became enraged, "_Protect_?! Kenzi Dyson is family, Tamsin is just some cop who messed up everything! She destroyed my life, your life, we'd all be better off with her dead!"

That pulled Bo out of her haze. Bo watched Lauren's pulse raise through her aura, pure anger. Bo walked around the table to grab Lauren's hand and push some charms into her system to calm her down, "Hey, hey there," she soothed. "Just calm down so we can explain," she pulled her hand to rest on Lauren's cheek.

Lauren nuzzled into the touch of the succubus, "Okay Bo, whatever you want."

Bo quickly removed her hand from the doctor's cheek. She stepped back, creating space between the two. Kenzi just stood there, mouth wide open attracting flies.

"Dyson broke into the shack where we were helping Tamsin with her wounds. She got into a nasty fight with some under fae earlier and needed help. Dyson said he had to take her but he had this look on his face, it, it just wasn't Dyson. We took care of it Lauren, he should heal but we needed to get her out of there before she lost too much blood and died. We noticed she had another blade in her and thought she would need some stitching so we came here. We're sorry we woke you up," Bo spoke in a hushed tone as to not wake the sleeping Valkyrie next to her.

Kenzi pulled herself together and told the rest of the story, "We love Tamsin, even though she's a pain in the ass she's family too. Bo's right, Dyson didn't look like himself, possessed kinda. We went all ninja on his wolfie ass and left him in the crack shack. If it's okay I think Bo and i should go deal with that while Tamsin is healing," Kenzi paused seeing that the blonde hadn't removed her gaze from Bo. Kenzi cleared her throat, "Right Bo? Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Right Kenz," Bo turned to the friendly doctor, "Is it okay if we do that? Leave Tamsin here for a bit?"

Lauren ripped herself from the no so clean thoughts of Bo and nodded.

"Good," Bo patted her shoulder, "We'll be back as soon as we can, we're gonna take him to the Dal."

Kenzi looked down and realized the keys to the car were still stuck between her fingers. She grabbed Bo and they left.

The drive back to the shack was slow, the two were so flooded with emotion that it was almost hard to function. Kenzi stared at the road ahead as she drove as fast as she could. Kenzi glanced at the girl sitting in the passenger seat next to hers, she seemed frozen.

Bo hadn't moved since she entered the car. Images of blood and blonde hair polluted her mind, flashing in and out, stealing her sanity bit by bit. She felt the need to throw up and crawl into a bed where she could hide for days gnawing at her mind.

"You were great back there," Kenzi broke the silence.

"Huh?" Bo turned to the girl, glassy eyed.

"With Tamsin, you were awesome. It's like you knew what to do before anything happened. You just loaded her in the backseat and kept her from bleeding out," Kenzi almost mumbled.

"Th-Thanks Kenz," Bo spoke. "To be honest, I had no fucking clue what to do."

Kenzi laughed, "Hey, fake it 'til ya make it."

Bo smiled at the girl and turned back to face forward in her seat. They approached the club house quickly after their conversation ended. The door was left open in the rush to get Tamsin out of the mess.

Bo and Kenzi entered with caution, looking around for any sign of a moving wolf. Bo got to her room to find the wolf still sprawled across the floor in front of the bed.

Kenzi rushed in with her sword Geraldine, "Hot damn, wolfie still out?" she poked him with the tip if her heels.

Bo huffed and motioned for Kenzi to grab the other side of the behemoth of a man. Kenzi and Bo gathered the man and loaded him into the car down stairs.

When they entered the Dal Trick was standing at the bar polishing glasses.

"Isn't it early for booze?" he continued to polish the glass without looking up.

"Wolfie down! Wolfie down!" Kenzi hollered.

"Holy Fae what happened?" Trick ran from behind the bar to see Dyson hanging between the girls with an assortment of stab wounds.

"We had a disagreement about where he should shove it," Kenzi joked.

"Kenzi," Bo let out. "Something was wrong with him Trick, he wasn't himself."

"So you thought stabbing him was the solution?" The man led the girls downstairs to the den where they laid him on the couch.

"No," Bo let out a breath as she dropped the man on the couch. "Tamsin was hurt from an under fae brawl, Dyson came to take her but something was off and he attacked so we did too. We had to protect Tamsin or she would die so we had to subdue him which was harder than we thought."

"Again, you had to stab him? Was that necessary?"

"It was if you couldn't charm his pants off Trickster, girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," Kenzi rested on the empty space of couch next to Dyson's head.

"Okay, um I can take it from here, make sure he heals and makes it home okay."

"Thanks Trick," Bo pulled Kenzi up from the couch.

"That's why you the man T-bag," Kenzi and Bo began walking up the stairs.

"I told you not to call me that," he called.

"Doesn't mean I won't," Kenzi smiled as they left.


End file.
